Gypsy Biker
by Romance Killer
Summary: Tidus and Yuna have never once spoke to each other unless it was absolutely necessary. Now they're in their sophmore year of high school & just started talking to each other. If it hadn't been for one song, they would've never realized their love.
1. Chapter 1

Gypsy Rider

The sun shone through the windows of Tidus' room. He lay in bed covering his face with his huge blanket to keep the immense light from shining in his eyes. Then, out of no where, he heard the front door slam.

_"Shit…"_ was his only thought. His old man, Jecht, was home. Usually he is able to leave for school before his father comes home in a drunken rage after up all night drinking in a bar, where he is every night.

Tidus quickly lurched out of the bed and ran to the door to lock it so he could get dressed before his old man could barge in a try to start a fight.

Tidus went to his dresser and grabbed a random shirt and a pair of jeans, put 'em on, combed through his hair once or twice and was out the door, before Jecht could even realize he was home.

He ran to the corner of the street just in time to catch the bus taking off. The bus driver opened up the doors and just shook his head and Tidus mumbled a small apology and took a seat. Minutes later, they arrived at Zandarkand A. East. Walking off the bus and headed inside the school and saw _her._ She was the most beautiful girl in the entire school. He's been in love with her since they were in 5th grade. He was always day dreaming about her. She had short brown hair and the most spectacular blue and green eyes you've ever seen. She was quite the catch. She was also a shy, but very friendly girl and always ready to lend a hand.

He went to his locker and grabbed his things for his first period, home room or discover. He was in the band for the choir so this was his first class. Mr. Saatchi had to put a limit on the girls who could join the choir because Tidus was attracting the girls to the choir for the "wrong reasons," but Tidus couldn't complain, Yuna was in that class so he was happy.

Yuna's POV

Sitting in the choir room, Yuna was having a conversation with her close friends Rikku, Paine, and Lulu.

"I wouldn't know what to say to him," Yuna said to her cousin who was sitting to her right.

"Oh, Yunie!! There has to be something you guys could talk about!" Rikku said.

"Like what?" the bi-colored eyed girl asked, putting a finger to her chin in a thinking manner.

"You'll think of something, sweetie," Lulu said.

Tidus' POV

He walked into the choir room only to meet with Yuna's eyes. He gave her one of his ever so charming smiles and she returned him with a light pink blush across her cheeks. He slightly chuckled to himself.

_"I wonder if she likes me…__ She sure acts like it,__"_ he thought. Just then, Rikku bounced down the aisle of desks pulling a hesitating Yuna behind her. Tidus grabbed his guitar and made sure it was in tune. Rikku and Yuna stood in front of him.

"Hello, Tidus, my friend," Rikku said putting her hands on her hips.

"Why, hello, Rikku. How are you?" Tidus replied laughing a little at Rikku's childish behavior and started strumming the tabs to Gypsy Biker by Bruce Springsteen.

"I'm just peachy," she replied, giving a cheeky smile, "but, I believe you should get to know Yuna a little better," she said pushing Yuna towards Tidus.

_"So, I was right,"_ he thought. "Okay, how are you, Yuna?" he asked her giving her yet another charming smile.

Coyly, she replied, "I'm good, you're really good at playing the guitar, wasn't that a Bruce Springsteen song?"

A bit surprised that she knew what he was playing he said, "Yeah, you like his music?"

"Yeah, _Magic _is his best cd out there yet," she said.

_"Well, my job is done,"_ Rikku thought and she was off to join Paine and Lulu's conversation.

"I know what you mean. I'm going to go see him in a week and I got stuck with an extra ticket, would you like to go with me?" he asked her, hope overflowing from his mouth.

"Absolutely, that'd be so much fun! How much was the ticket?" Yuna asked him now excited about going to a Bruce concert and with Tidus, the boy she had liked since 5th grade when she came to Zandarkand.

"Don't worry about it," Tidus said.

"Are you absolutely sure? I mean, I have money so it wouldn't be a problem at all," she insisted on paying for herself.

"I'm positive. Don't worry about it. Hell, I'll even buy you the merch," he said to her.

"Wow, are you sure? Thanks so much, Tidus. It'll be great!" she exclaimed and before she knew it, she had her arms around him in a warm embrace and to her surprise; he hugged her back with a chuckled. When she noticed, she quickly took her arms away from him and blushed.

"Sorry," she mumbled to him and put her head down.

"Why? Don't be, I would've surprise hugged you too if you offered a free ticket and merch to a Bruce show," he said giving her smile as if telling her _"I know your secret"_and she just looked away.

Just then the final bell rang and everyone got in their seats. Mr. Saatchi came in the room and took attendance. They started with the normal warm-ups like everyday. The musicians didn't have to play their instruments or even sing for that matter. They were just there. The whole hour, Tidus stared at Yuna. Even when she'd look his way, he wouldn't take his eyes off of her.

Yuna's POV

"So – Re – what did you guys talk about -- La?" Rikku asked trying not to get caught talking during warm-ups.

"Doe – Nothing, except – Me – we kinda have a date – So – next week," Yuna said, using Rikku's same technique.

"Really?!" Rikku shrieked.

Everyone stopped singing to look at her and Mr. Saatchi stopped playing the piano, stood up, and gave Rikku a death glare.

Great – Lecture time.

"RIKKU! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU SHOULDN'T BE CONCERNED WITH ANYTHING _BUT_

SINGING AT THE MOMENT! IS THAT NOT THE REASON YOU ARE IN CHOIR?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

He kept pounding his fists into the top of the piano. "NOW, _DEAR_, WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Urm, uh, we were -- Fa fana dymgehk ypuid puoc..." she replied in the Al Bhed language.

"Is this boy in this room?" Mr. Saatchi asked, his voice still seething with anger.

"Um, Oac, ra ec," she replied.

"Which one?" he asked, being nosey.

"Fryd sygac oui drehg E's kuehk du damm oui?! E dumt oui fana dymgehk ypuid puoc, dryd cruimt ryja paah y kuut ahuikr yhcfan vun oui!"

"EXCUSE ME, YOUNG LADY BUT YOU SHALL _NOT_ EVER RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!!" He yelled back at her.

"Famm, cunno, pid oui gaab paehk y hucao meddma pycdynt yht sygehk sa ymm hanjuic yht clynat…" Rikku replied.

"I'm sorry, Rikku. Come give me a huge," he said and urged Rikku to come to him.

"Um, okay…" she said and hesitantly walked over to the chunky, sweaty, man. He put his arms around her and tried to make a joke, but the attempt failed. Finally, the second period bell rang, to English for Yuna and Tidus.

* * *

Translation 1 - We were talking about boys. 

Translation 2 - Yes, he is.

Translation 3 - Well, sorry, but you keep being a nosey little bastard and making me all nervous and scared…

* * *

Mr. Saatchi was based off of my choir teacher who acts exactly like that. He takes every little performance really seriously and I just thought that that'd be a good personality for their choir teacher. 

Anyway, this is my first fanfiction ever to be posted on the internet so please be nice. I've always loved to write and people I know have told me that I'm good at it so I just thought, why not give it a shot? So, please, please, be gentle.

P.S. This whole story was based off of the song Gypsy Rider by Mr. Bruce Springsteen. This song just says so much to me and I have a lot of different meanings for it but I really don't know where this idea came from, but if you think it should have a different title, let me know in a review. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Yuna walked threw the hallways to her locker on the other side of the school, grabbed her Honors Language books and headed to class. There, she was greeted by an old-time friend, Lenne.

"Good morning, Yuna," She said as she sat on the desk in front of Yuna's. "You look like your day is off to a good start, what's up?"

"Well, you know how Tidus is in the choir's band and how I've had a crush on him forever, right?" Yuna replied, rather quickly, "Well, I talked to him today and he was strumming on his guitar a song I knew and he mentioned that he was going to go see him in concert and wanted to know if I wanted to go with!! Isn't that great?!" she finished, gasping for air.

"That's so great, Yunie, I'm so happy for you!!" Lenne cheered clapping her hands together and put them under her chin and sighed, suddenly depressed.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked her friend, concerned.

"Well," she started, "I just really want Shuyin to notice me, but he's just to popular and athletic, and, well, blonde."

"Don't worry, babes!" the short-haired brunette said, "One day, he'll notice that something is missing and that something's going to be you so just give it a bit of time," she reassured. Just then, the bell rang.

"I sure hope you're right, Yuna," Lenne replied with a sigh, got off the desk and went to her seat. The teacher walked in, Ms. Bianchichi, one of the funniest teachers in the whole high school.

"Okay, class! Give me your attention!" she said, "We have a student moving up into honors from a lower class level." Just then, Tidus walked in, glowing and illuminating the room. Girls swooned, guys cheered, he was adored by everyone, no matter who they were or what cliques they were in. Did I mention he's the star player on the blitzball team? I didn't? Oh, well, he is! He brought the school to victory each year with his father's signature move, the Jecht Shot. Ms. Bianchichi told to pick an empty seat and that's where he'd sit the rest of the grading period. All the girls, except for Yuna and Lenne, were begging Tidus to sit by them. He just chuckled at them and looked toward the back of the classroom. There, he saw Yuna and right next to her, an empty seat. '_Score_!'

He started walking toward the seat and sat down. Yuna turned to him with wide, surprised eyes while all the other girls glared and murmured curses her way. Yuna was totally baffled. Why'd he sit by her? She just started talking to him this morning!

"You don't mind me sitting here, do you?" Tidus asked, noticing Yuna looking at him as he turned his head to face her.

"Uh, no. Not at all. Why did you decide to sit by me?" the stunning beauty asked him.

"I can't sit by the most beautiful girl in class?" he flirted as Yuna blushed, "Plus, I'd like to get to know you a bit better," he winked. I didn't mention he's a flirt either, did I? Sorry, forgot, he is.

Yuna was definitely the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on. Her short bouncy, brown hair, her perfect body, her bi-colored eyes, she was definitely stunning on the outside. Most people didn't talk to Yuna. If they did, they'd find out on the inside that she was quiet and shy, caring and gentle, brave and intelligent, so many things that it would take days to get the whole list in there, maybe even weeks, but Tidus could tell right off the bat just exactly what type of person she was. Maybe he was just an excellent judge of character?

"Tidus? Tidus!" Ms. Bianchichi called, Tidus looked toward her. "Pay attention, you haven't been in here more than 10 minutes and you're already staring off into space.

"Today, we're working on gerunds. Gerunds are…." Then her voice faded, Yuna was staring at Tidus trying to get a well-rounded idea on what type of guy he was. From his eyes, you could tell he was sensitive; they were just that perfect shade of ocean blue. His smile said that he was definitely a cocky bastard but in an amusing way. The look on his face told her he was a determined young man who always did his best to get his way and 99.9 of the time, he'd win, no matter the circumstances.

Laughter broke out through the room and Yuna was the only one who wasn't laughing. She felt a bit awkward so she let out a soft laugh, not entirely fake, but you could tell she was forcing it. Then the bell rang signaling 3rd period would start in 5 minutes. Grabbing her books, she stood up and walked out the door to be followed by Tidus.

"Yuna!" he called out. "Wait up!" She stopped dead in her tracks turning on her heels to face him.

"Yes?" she asked, curiously, quirking an eyebrow.

Scratching the back of his head, feeling slightly self-conscious trying to put his words in a way that they didn't sound like he wanted a date the first day he talked to the girl and finally gathered his thoughts. "I don't understand anything about gerunds and participles and whatever; I was hoping if we could go somewhere after school to help me get this?"

She smiled, well, more of a smirk, "Of course, I'll help! But there's just a little, teensy-weensy price to pay," she said.

"And that would be?" he asked. Why did he have to do anything, she just had to say "yes" and it should've been over with.

"Ki—"and the late bell cut her off. "Sorry, late for class. I'll let you know at lunch, I promise she said as she winked to him as she started walking down the hallway to Spirian history as Tidus walked the other way trying to think of what she could possibly want.

"Yuna, you're late. That's so unlike you," Shadow, the history teacher said as she crept through the door.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I just got caught up with my locker, it got jammed and I couldn't find the janitor," Yuna lied with ease, a habit she had picked up from Rikku.

"It's okay, you're off the hook this being only the first time you've been late to class," Shadow said and smiled to Yuna. Shadow was her favorite teacher. She's one of the most understanding and mother-like teachers Yuna had ever had and she absolutely adored her. She was her favorite teacher. Yuna took her seat which was behind Paine and to the left of Rikku. Shadow started talking about the Machina War and how it had formed the huge beast, Sin. Then, she heard a small slap on her desk and look down. It was a note, from Rikku, who else?

It read:

Rikku- "Where the hell were you? It's not like you to be late for class."

Yuna- "You're so nosey, Rikku! But, my locker was seriously jammed,"

Rikku- "You are such a LIAR!!"

Yuna- "Well, good golly gosh!! I wonder who I learned it from."

Rikku rolled her eyes.

Rikku- "Just tell me before I have to beat the shit outta you."

Yuna- "Fine, but you'll have to wait until lunch."

And that was the end of the note passing. Shadow continued on about how there's a link with Aeons, pyerflies, and fiends to Sin, but the connection has yet to be determined. About 45 minutes later, the lunch bell rang and none other than Rikku was already on Yuna's tail trying to get her to spill.

"Okay! Okay!" Yuna yelled to her nagging cousin. "I was talking to Tidus, okay?"

"Ooh! Gossip time!! What was said??" Rikku asked clapping her hands.

"Well, he's in my second period class now," she shrugged, acting like it was nothing.

"Well, there has to be more than that, Yunie, and I know there is!" Rikku said, pointing an accusing finger to Yuna.

"Well, we kind of have a study date, but th—" Yuna was cut-off by Rikku.

"I knew it!!" Rikku cheered as she patted herself on the back. Yuna just glared at her.

"I wasn't finished! I'm _only_ helping him with gerunds and participial phrases, that's all nothing more, nothing less," she finally finished.

"I still believe there's more and there will be more you just don't wanna admit it, you poopy-head," Rikku taunted sticking her tongue out at her cousin. Yuna just rolled her eyes and sighed. '_Rikku, dear cousin, you're so immature…'_ as she walked away to join with Lenne, Paine, Lulu, Yuri, Tsukiko and Rikku tagged along close behind as they headed to lunch. The gang walked by the library and Yuna noticed a certain young blonde in the media center getting a lunch pass.

"One sec, guys," Yuna said walking into the media center to get a pass and talk to Tidus a little.

"So, what was that one teensy-weensy thing I owe you?" Tidus asked giving her a charming smile.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Um, you owe me a ki—" cut-off again, not by Rikku, but Lulu.

"Yuna, dear, we're going to be late to lunch," she said.

"One, sec. Alright, Lu?" Yuna said a bit frustrated. "Sorry," she said directing her attention back to Tidus.

"It's alright, now tell me quick," Tidus said, he didn't want to be interrupted with her again.

"Let me just show you," she whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine and back up again and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. Their lips almost touching when…

"Excuse me, this is a school! No show of public affection," the voice of the extremely bitchy Vice Principal, Mr. Rin, was heard.

Yuna threw her hands in the air in anger and stomped to the group of friends out side of the library and to lunch. Tidus shook his head in disappointment and found his friends in the lunch room.


End file.
